Pokemon: Aura of Life
by Arctic Fox72
Summary: Mike was the first real life Pokemon Master. After he won the tournament to get that title, every other battle became really boring and easy. He hoped that something would help it make it more fun. 5 moths after getting the title, he gets a letter from a nearby Genetic Research lab. They want the top trainers to help in a experiment. He never looked at battles the same again.
1. New beginnings

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! Welcome to my new story! Any of you that are reading this from Shadowed Destiny, thank you for your loyalty! Hope I don't mess this up as this is my first time writing a story like this. All I can say is that the first bit of the chapter will not be that great. However as I was thinking about this story, I wasn't thinking about a Beginning. I was thinking more in the middle and end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Pokemon: Aura of Life! Arctic Fox out!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. **

**key: "**Blarg**" human speach**

**'**Blarg**' Thinking**

**_"_**_Blarg_**_" _Telepathy **

**"Blarg"** **Machine speech**

A house in the suburbs of a large city

Mike sighed, closing his DS. He beat another person on the Battle Spot. He glanced at his wall, looking at the awards. He was considered the best Pokemon trainer in the world, having won many tournaments. His signature Pokemon was his Lucario. Every time he went to a Comic Con, he was always having people take pictures of him, wanting to have a picture of the real life Pokemon Master, as his awards called him. He thought back to the finial moments of the tournament that called him a Pokemon Master.

_5 months ago_

_The cheers of the crowd driving him on, Mike stared at his screen, which was being projected to a huge TV behind him, and looked at the last Pokemon conscious. His Lucario vs the other persons Blaziken. They were both in red heath, one hit needed to knock both of them out. Both of them Mega Evolved to give them the needed boost, both trainers choose their moves and waited. To Mike's horror, Blaziken went first. Everyone expected the battle to be over right there. However, luck was on Mike's side. When the Blaziken attacked, it missed. As Mike choose Aura Sphere, the battle was over. Aura Sphere never missed. As the finial animation that would crown Mike Pokemon Master took place, the crowd was cheering. As the Aura Sphere hit, and the Blaziken fainted, the crowd cheered even more. As the ending battle screen appeared, the other trainer was standing ready to shake Mike's hand. However, Mike was still sitting, a look of pure shock on his face. Soon a grin took his features and he jumped to his feet, a huge smile on his face. He shook hands with the other trainer and soon, got his trophy. Later in the day he was crowded the real life Pokemon Master._

Present

He sighed. He always had terrible way to remember things. Not that good of a way to remember that day. As he was about to boot up the game again, his mom called him down.

"Mike! You got a letter!" His mom called. Mike was confused. He didn't know people still used letters. He shook his head as he walked downstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him. Once he got downstairs, still in his pajamas as he just got up a little while ago, and smiled. His mom was making his favorite breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He had to force himself to not start drooling as he sat down. His mother smiled at him.

"While I get breakfast ready, why don't you look at the letter? It must be something important as it was from the nearby lab for genetic research." When is mom said this, he was even more confused.

"Why would they send me a letter?" He asked, confusion clearly in his voice. His mom shrugged as she made his breakfast.

"Not sure. One way to find out though." She responded. He had to agree with her there. He grabbed the letter and opened it. Inside was a map, which confused him greatly, and a actual letter. He opened it and started to read.

_Dear Trainer_

_You have been chosen to take part in an experiment. As you are one of the best Pokemon Trainers in the world, we would like you to test something for us. It would be very helpful if you do. Inside of this envelope is a map and a card that you will need to enter the research lab. We hope to see you soon. _

_Lead Scientist_

_Dr. Smith_

The letter did not help him clear his confusion. As a matter of fact, it added to it.

'What kind of experiment are they thinking about that needs the top Pokemon trainers in the world? I don't get that. I may just have to go to this for the fact that it sounds interesting. Maybe I'll get to battle some of the top trainers. That will be a good change of pace over the other guys I have been fighting.' He thought, smiling. He was so far into his thoughts that he didn't see his mom put his breakfast in front of him. His mom even resorted to waving a hand in his face. He jumped slightly as he came back to reality. He smiled sheepishly at his mom before starting to eat.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about the letter." He said between bites. His mom raised a eyebrow.

"What was in it?" She asked. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell his mom so he waved it off.

"Nothing that important." He said in a tone that would tell anyone that he wasn't going into details. His mom just shrugged.

"Are you going to go over there?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I was thinking if I could take my bike instead of you driving." He asked. His mom nodded.

"It would give you some exercise, something that you need as your always in your room, playing your Pokemon game that made you famous." His mom said, a hint in her words. Mike rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'll get out more. Bye mom!" He called as he ran up to his room. After getting changed into black pants, a black shirt, and a ocean blue vest, he walked out to the garage and got on his bike. He called up his friend, who was also a really good trainer, and asked about the letter. Turns out she also got one. They decided that they would go together. When Mike got to his house, he pulled up next to her door. Soon her garage door opened and she came out with her bike. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. The difference between the bikes was that hers was a white color while he had a blue and black color, showing their favorite Pokemon's colors. He smiled at her.

"Hey Rena! Let's go!" She chuckled as him.

"You always were very energetic, Mike. I always wonder how you ever got to sleep." She shook her head, chuckling. Mike rolled his eyes and the two started to petal to the lab, wondering what kind of experiment they were going to do.

* * *

Genetic Lab

POV: Mike

When the two friends got to the lab, they could see cars parked outside, some with parents in them, some without. They pulled up their bikes to a bike rack nearby and locked them in. After they got off, the walked over to the guard. Said guard looked up at them and said his normal thing.

"Unless you have permission, this lab is off limits. However as there is this 'Pokemon' thing going on, I have a feeling you two are a part of that, correct?" the guard asked. They nodded in unison and showed off their cards. Mike had a red and white card with his picture and the words 'Pokemon Master' underneath it. Rena had a yellow card with her picture and the words 'semi-finalist in the Pokemon Master tournament' underneath it. The guard raised a eyebrow at Mike's card before letting them in. When they got inside, they followed the a receptionist to a room in the far corner of the building. They receptionist showed them inside before going back to her desk. Inside the room it was not very bright, just enough light to see but that was about it, and their was chairs in front of the wall next to them. In front of the chairs, was a Smart Board with the projector on the ceiling. Some people were talking in the chairs but when Mike stepped into the door, they all got quiet, looking at the Pokemon Master. He waved at them and sat down with Rena next to him. They looked at him for a bit longer before going back to their conversations. After a few minutes, Mike and Rena joined the conversation. After promises to fight them when they were done, Mike wondered when things would start. He could see that all the chairs were filled up. As soon as thought those words, a door, opposite corner of the door that they walked into, opened. They stopped talking as a man walked in, wearing a lab coat. He looked at them all, his eyes staying slightly longer on Mike, before talking.

"I bet most of you are confused at why we called you here." They all nodded. The man continued.

"As you already know, we called you here for a experiment. Before we get into the main idea of it, lets explain what happened that made us do this experiment in the first place." Most of the people, mainly teenagers and a few adults, mentally groaned but knew where he was coming from.

"A while ago, we decided to try to make some sort of animal to help out with humans who were disabled, blind, or had hard times making friends. He tried many things, most failing as the animal would ether act like a normal animal or just wouldn't help the humans. We were about to give up when one of the scientists had a idea. Why not try to make Pokemon?" The assembled group started to get a idea about what this was about and were shocked beyond words.

"We tried to make the Pokemon but failed. They would ether not live or just didn't look right." This dropped the groups idea and became slightly sad but they decided to wait him out.

"After many tries, however, we succeeded. We finally managed to make a Pokemon live in the real world and look like they should. However they didn't have the powers they were known to have. We went back to the drawing board, trying to find a way to give the Pokemon the powers they were famous for." This got the group excited again.

"After many months of research, during the Pokemon Master tournament as some of you are famous for, mainly you Mike, we figured it out. After years of attempts, we made a true real Pikachu." At the name Pikachu, they heard the door open and, unbelievably, said electric mouse walked out, flesh and blood. The group was staring at the mouse, jaws on the floor, as it tilted its head.

"Pika?" the mouse asked. The man chuckled.

"No Pikachu, I wasn't calling you. However, as you are out here, why don't you go pick a person here you like." The man said. The Pikachu tilted its head again and showed off its tail, showing its a male, and looked at the people. He decided and jumped onto a head of one of the other girls. She squealed and gave the Pikachu a huge hug. The Pikachu giving a happy "Chaaaa" at the action. The man laughed before looking back at the other kids.

"Now why don't you all introduce yourselves. You are about to become good friends." The man said. The group was confused at that but went introduced themselves anyway. A boy at the end started first.

"My name is Andrew." He said. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"My name is Sarah." The girl with the Pikachu said. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts. The Pikachu had a little fun.

"Pika!" The girl laughed.

"And this is Pikachu." Sarah said. The Pikachu looked happy at that and went back to sitting on the girls head.

"My name is John." Said a boy next to Mike. He was wearing a black shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and blue jeans.

"My name is Mike." Mike said.

"My name is Rena." Rena said. After they were all introduced, the man clapped his hands, startling everyone.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, who wants to go first?" They all looked at each other and started talking. After a bit of discussion, they decided that Mike could go first. Mike nodded and raised his hand. The man nodded and waved Mike forward, towards the door the Pikachu came out of. They walked in, shutting the door behind them, but not before hearing everyone talk to the Pikachu.

After they walked into the room, Mike could see a big. tube like machine. It had an hollow center with computers all around it. The man lead Mike to the tube before looking back at him.

"As you are the Pokemon Master, we had a very good idea what Pokemon you would want so we don't really need to ask you." The man said. Mike chuckled at the truth behind that as the man walked up to a computer. He typed something before making a dramatic scene by hitting the Enter key with so much force that Mike heard it. Soon the tube had DNA appear in it. The DNA began to mix and fold, getting smaller and smaller, till it wasn't visible. Soon the tube became cloudy so no one could see inside. After a good 5 minues, the machine stopped. the tube opened up and the mist dispersed. What walked out of the tube after that shocked him. Standing there was a blue Jackal like animal. It had yellow fur on its chest with a spike in the middle. It had a black line on the bottom of the yellow fur. After that it was blue, shorts style fur with black legs. Above the yellow fur it had a jackal like head with blue fur and a black, mask like fur going around its eyes and up the middle of its head. It had 4 appendages that looked like ties to the black 'mask'. It had tall ears that were blue on the outside and black on the inside. It had ruby red eyes, which were full of curiosity as it looked around. It had blue arms that ended with black paws which had spikes coming out the top of the paws. It also had a blue tail that pointed down at the end. It stood on its two legs and had paw pads on the back of its legs. Standing in front of him, something he thought he would never see in real life, was a Lucario.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Keep an eye out for more chapters soon! If you have suggestions for the other John's and Andrew's Pokemon let me know! See you soon! Arctic Fox out!**


	2. The Young Lucario

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! I'm writing another chapter already mainly cause I'm just in the mood to write this. Truthfully though, it feels like I'm not even writing it. It feels like I'm reading it with you guys and words just appear on the screen. I don't even think I'm writing it. Is there a term for that? Anywho, Hope you enjoy the really early chapter. Arctic Fox out!**

Genetic Lab

POV: Lucario

The Lucario looked around.

'Who am I? Where am I? What's going on?' It thought to itself. All it knew is what it was, how to use aura, talk, and everything it needed to survive. It didn't know its name, its gender, or anything else. It heard someone talk and its curiosity got the best of it. It looked towards the sound and saw a...human...it didn't know how it knew this, in a white sort of cloth talk.

"Mike, the Lucario is basically a baby in turns of knowledge. You will need to teach it. It already knows basic things that members of its species knows. We do know that its a female."

The strange man told the Lucario that its a girl. So that answers the question about what gender it was. It continued to listen.

"Do you think you can handle taking care of it?" the strange man asked. The Lucario looked at the other human, a boy. It didn't know how it knew this ether.

"Of course. I would treat her like I treat any other people." The boy said. The Lucario smiled, which was noticed by the others. They smiled back at her before going back to their own conversation.

* * *

POV: Mike

Mike shook the guys hand and crouched down to the Lucario's height, around 3 foot 6 inches, and smiled.

"You and I are going to become best friends. Would you like a name?" Mike asked. The Lucario tried to speak.

"Lu Lucario rio." She said. Mike laughed.

"I can't understand you but I'll take that as a yes." Mike said. The Lucario went thoughtful for a minute before Mike heard a voice in his head.

"_I would very much like a name. I don't know who I am." _Mike blinked before remembering Lucario's could talk through someone's aura. That would take getting used to.

"Well I understood that. Let's see...How about...I can't think of anything." Mike laughed while the Lucario chuckled. "How about I just call you Lucario for now and we can think of a name later?" He asked. Lucario nodded, ok with that as she can tell he wasn't thinking he would have to come up with a name for a female Lucario right on the spot. They smiled before Lucario gave him a hug, something that the man smiled about, and Mike returned. The two pulled back and the Lucario grabbed his hand, nervous as she was just born so she wasn't sure about things. He smiled at her before looking at the scientist.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked. The man nodded.

"If she faints as they do in the game, don't worry about needing a Pokemon healing thing. Just like normal animals, she will wake up on her own. Now go show your new friends her. I'm sure they would love to meet her." The scientist said. Mike nodded and pulled the nervous Lucario along. She calmed slightly as she sensed Mike's aura, which was calm and reassuring. Once they got to the door, he looked at Lucario.

"If you want to hide behind me for a bit so I can tell them about you, you can." Lucario nodded and did just that, still holding onto his hand for support. Mike opened the door and the conversations stopped. They all looked at Mike, who was smiling, and asked the question on all their minds.

"Well?" Rena asked. Mike smiled and turned around, whispering. Lucario then stepped out from behind Mike, still holding his hand. Their jaws fell, again, before looking at Mike.

"Wow!"

"Its so cute!"

"Can I pet it?"

"My turn!" They then saw Lucario hide behind Mike again and looked at Mike, confusion on their faces. He smiled.

"She is nervous. She was just born after all." They nodded and when Lucario came back out, slowly, they smiled at her.

"Sorry. We are just excited." Lucario nodded before spotting Pikachu. She looked at Mike and pointed to the mouse, who was also looking at her with curiosity in his eyes. Mike smiled and nodded. Lucario let go of his hand and walked over to the Pikachu, who jumped off Sarah's head, and they looked at each other before talking in their native languages. As the two talked, Mike sat back down in his chair while the scientist left with Rena to get her Pokemon. John and Andrew tried to talk to Mike, wondering about what happens inside, but saw that he was too distracted so they talked with each other. Sarah got bored so she joined the two boys in their conversation. After 3 minutes, Lucario and Pikachu stopped talking and went to their separate partners. Lucario sat in Mike's lap, something he was not happy about as her skeleton was made out of steel. Lucario detected his pain, she got off and looked at him, concern in her red eyes.

"_Are you ok?"_ She asked. He chuckled and looked at her.

"I'm fine. Its just that your skeleton is made of steel so you're kinda heavy." He said. Lucario put a paw behind her head.

"_Sorry."_ She said, guilty. He smiled at her, putting a hand out, which she took.

"You're fine, Lucario. You didn't know." He said. He then thought of something.

'Which I'm sure I would get used to eventually. Matter of fact, I better get used to it now as that is how she will have to ride with me on the way home.' He realized. Lucario tilted her head as he continued.

"Matter of fact, you can sit there. I'm going to have to get used to it anyway." He said. Lucario smiled and sat in his lap again, still holding his hand for support and to help keep her calm. After she got comfortable in his lap, with him grunting at the weight as he tried to get used to it, he realized that the others had stopped talking and were looking at him, confusion and shock on their faces. He raised a eyebrow.

"What?" They blinked and Sarah was the one to respond.

"You can have conversations with her when she isn't even talking plus understand her?" She asked, confused. Mike realized then what his conversation with her looked like and put a hand behind his head, embarrassed.

"Lucario's can talk through aura. That was what she was doing." He explained. They nodded at that and went back to their conversation. Lucario was looking around the room, her red eyes showing extreme curiosity and slight nervousness. At that moment, the door opened again and Rena came out. Beside her was a Absol. They smiled and waved hi before Josh stood up. However, unlike just bringing him in, the scientist looked at the group.

"Those of you that have your Pokemon, there is a classic Pokemon battlefield that we made. Also you're Pokemon have every attack that the highest level of that Pokemon can learn plus the TMs. So if you wish, go out there and battle. However, Mike, seeing how Lucario is a lot more...young in terms of knowledge than most of the Pokemon, I'm going to recommend that you don't battle with her yet. Let her grow up a bit more. Also, We will send another letter in about a month when we have Pokeballs worked out. We are still working on those." They nodded and Sarah, Mike, and Rena walked in the direction of the battlefield, Lucario holding Mike's hand still and walking next to him, looking around, while the others seem to be more mature. When they pushed open some double doors, they saw a life size version of a Pokemon battlefield. They stood at the door for a while before Sarah and Rena went to the trainer boxes while Mike and Lucario went to the bleachers. Lucario sat in Mike's lap as the battle began.

* * *

POV: Mike

After the battle, and many question from Lucario, the 3 humans and the 3 Pokemon walked back to the room where this started. John had left a while ago with his Pokemon and Andrew was in the room right now. Sarah, Rena, and Mike exchanged numbers before Rena and Mike walked out. They got the same looks as John got when he left, pure and utter shock and confusion. Mike saw the bikes and grinned at Rena.

"How you going to get your Absol to your house on a bike?" Rena glanced at him, a smile on her face.

"Well he can just run. How you going to get Lucario? Like the guy said, She seems kinda young in age so she wouldn't be able to run that well." Mike chuckled.

"Why do you think I let her sit on my lap so much? I was going to let her sit on my lap as I rode the bike." Mike said. During this conversation, the Absol was looking bored while Lucario was looking around, curiosity in her eyes again. Rena nodded.

"Makes sense. Let's get going home. We have a entertaining surprise to give to our parents." She said. Mike grinned and nodded in agreement. As Rena sat on her bike, waiting for Mike, Mike sat down on his bike before telling Lucario to hop on. She did just that and sat on his lap again. It took Mike some time to adjust to the extra weight before he nodded at Rena. They rode to their houses, talking about the fun adventures they were about to have.

* * *

Mike's house

POV: Mike

After saying bye to Rena and Absol, Mike and Lucario walked into his, and Lucario's new, house. He couldn't wait to see his mom's face when she sees Lucario. It will be priceless. Once they walked in, Mike felt Lucario grab his hand. He smiled at her before yelling.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" They heard the sound of footsteps, which made Lucario hide behind him, and soon his mom appeared. She smiled at Mike.

"How did it go?" She asked. Mike smiled.

"Better than you could ever imagine." Mike responded. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really? What happened?" She asked. Mike's smile turned into a grin as he squeezed Lucario's paw, telling her it was OK. She stepped out from behind him, shyly, and looked at Mike's mom. His mom looked at Lucario and had a similar reaction as he did, shock. She looked at Mike, her shock still there.

"Is that..?" She couldn't even finish her question. Mike smiled and nodded.

"Mom meet Lucario. Lucario meet my mom." He said. Lucario waved at her, still holding his hand with her paw. His mom blinked before looking at Mike.

"I didn't not expect this. Something tells me that you agree." Mike nodded.

"Truthfully, I still don't believe it." His mom then noticed that Lucario was holding Mike's hand.

"Why is it holding your hand?" She asked. Mike frowned slightly at her calling Lucario a it but she didn't know yet.

"She is pretty young. I think she does it for the same reason the young kids hold their parents hands." Mike replied. His mom nodded. She crouched and looked into Lucario's red eyes, which were full of curiosity and slight fear, and smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Mike's mom." Lucario responded by hiding behind Mike. Mike sighed and looked at his mom.

"She is very shy. She really only likes me right now." Mike said. His mom smiled before looking at him.

"What kind of reactions did you get from people passing you when you had her?" She asked. Mike laughed at the memory.

"They looked at her with confusion, shock, and total bewilderment. I bet some of them even thought they were dreaming." Mike laughed out. Lucario gave a small smile at that. His mom shook her head before looking at Mike.

"Its dinner time. Do you know what Lucario likes?" She asked. Mike frowned at that. He never thought to ask the scientist. He looked at Lucario.

"What do you like?" He asked her. Lucario went thoughtful for a minute.

"_I think I like meat as I have really sharp teeth." _She said. Mike nodded and looked at his mom.

"She thinks she is a meat eater by the sharp teeth so I believe she is omnivorous like us." His mom nodded before walking into the kitchen. Mike pulled Lucario along. They had some small talk while they ate. Most of it was about Lucario, who was more looking around then eating before she started to eat, who looked up every time her temporary name was said. Soon, they finished eating and Mike lead Lucario to his room. Once they were inside, Mike saw the time and smiled before looking at Lucario.

"Its bedtime. Think you can go to sleep Lucario or are you still full of energy?" Mike asked. Lucario yawned to show her answer. Mike smiled and laid her in his bed. She blinked and looked at him.

"_Where are you going to sleep?"_ She asked. Mike smiled.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." Mike responded. Lucario was about to argue but decided against it, a plan appearing in her young head. She nodded and Mike laid down after tucking her in. After that Mike soon fell asleep.

* * *

POV: Lucario

After she was sure that he was asleep, she got out of the bed. She walked over to the sleeping form of her first friend and picked him up, her natural strength the only reason she could. She laid him down in the bed before coping what he did to her to him. She laid next to him, smiling, as she pulled the sheets up. She mentally laughed at her plan. Soon she joined him in blissful sleep.

**There you go! If you want to know why I already have another chapter out, like I said, It feels like I'm not even writing this. It feels like I'm just reading it. I can't stop ether. Also I need help with something. Can any of you help me out for thinking of a good name for a female Lucario, which I won't lie I didn't plan for a girl it just happened, as I can't think of one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Arctic Fox out!**


	3. Day of Training

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! Ok. I know that I have been writing chapters very often lately for this story. I'm doing this because I know for a fact that not many people read a story that doesn't have a lot of words. I know this cause I do it myself. Right now, I'm just trying to get a decent amount of words out to get more people reading the story. I have literally only had 36 people read the story so far. Mind you my other story has around 11k but that's to be expected of a story around 45k words. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Aura of Life. Arctic Fox out!**

Mike's bedroom

POV: Mike

Mike yawned and opened his eyes, expecting to see the floor and the foot of his bed. What he really saw was his night stand and his wall as well as a blanket. He blinked in surprise, thinking last day's events were just a dream. He sighed sadly and turned his head, ready to go back to sleep. What he saw got rid of those thoughts. He saw his female Lucario sleeping next to him, very close to his face he might add, and his eyes widened. Yesterday's events were real and he was right about sleeping on the floor. He blinked and stared at Lucario's face, deep into his mind as he thought about things.

'I can't believe that this is actually happening. I never would have thought that I would get a Lucario in real life! This is just unreal! Oh crap...Now when I go to the Pokemon conventions, I'm going to get even more attention...Well at least I won't be alone with the attention. Rena, John, Andrew, and Sarah will have to join me in the torture. We should all go together now that I think about it. It will be epic and not so epic at the same time. Epic that we will be going together and have real life Pokemon. Not so epic for the fact that we will have real life Pokemon and the attention we will get will be unreal.' He mentally sighed. 'Wonder if I should start to train her. Work on her stamina and power like a actual trainer. That would be fun. You know what? Once she wakes up, I'll ask her.'

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt something lick him. He blinked and saw the Lucario was smiling at him. That's when he realized that he slept on the floor.

"I thought I slept on the floor?" He asked, voicing his thought. Lucario's smile turned into a grin.

"_I moved you up here."_ She answered. Mike raised an eyebrow

"Why?" He asked, Lucario smiling again.

"_Couple reasons. One, I didn't think it was fair that I got the bed while you got the floor. Two, I wanted to sleep next to you."_ She replied. Mike raised both his eyebrows at the second reason before shaking his head._  
_

"I have a question for you, Lucario." He said, Lucario tilting her head.

"_Yes?"_ She asked. Mike smiled.

"I was wondering if you would want to train? Like how most Pokemon do with trainers. Train." Mike said. Lucario smiled and hugged him, being careful of the chest spike.

"_I would love to! When can we start?"_ Lucario asked. Mike smiled.

"Now." Mike smiled, much to Lucario's enjoyment.

* * *

Mike's backyard

POV: Mike

They trained in his backyard as it was fenced off so no one would be able to see her. Mike was standing on his deck while Lucario was in the middle of the yard. He nodded at her while putting in head phones so he could listen to his new theme song, Unbeatable. It worked perfect as he was just that.

(Ohhhhh, I'm Unbeatable!)

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Mike shouted, which Lucario did. It wasn't that strong as she was fairly young but that is what training was for. The sphere of aura hit a rock and disappeared not doing much damage.

(Walking down this endless highway)

"Again!" He yelled. Lucario fired another Aura sphere, this one a bit faster charged and a bit more powerful. Still not doing much to the rock.

(Nothing but my friends beside me)

"Again!" He commanded. Lucario fired yet another one, her stamina going up at the same time as her speed of forming the sphere and the power of the attack, which this time made a crack in the rock.

(We'll never give in, we'll never rest)

"One more time!" He said. Lucario fired another sphere, this one charged quickly and fired faster than when they started. This sphere broke the rock. The two beings, human and Pokemon, cheered before deciding to work on her speed.

(Advanced battle is the ultimate test!)

Mike had her run back and forth, giving her a break when ever she got tired. She soon was running faster and was able to keep going longer, much to both of their enjoyment.

(From the Earth, the land, the sea and sky)

After Lucario was running back from one side of the yard to the next very quickly and for a long time, Mike decided to work on another part of her training. Dodging.

(They can never win but they sure can try!)

He had Lucario dodge the shards of the rock that she broke at different speeds and angles. She got hit more often then not, much to Lucario's annoyance and Mike's concern.

(Ohhhhhhh, I'm unbeatable!)

After a while, Lucario was able to dodge most if not all of them. Lucario was getting increasingly happy with herself while Mike was becoming increasing proud. Mike decided to work on her resistance to attacks. He called up Rena and she came over with Absol. Rena had Absol attack with increasing stronger attacks while Lucario stood her ground and took as many as she could before fainting. This process was repeated back and forth between the two to help them with their power and resistance.

(Pokemon! Advance battle!)

Soon Lucario and Absol could take a beating before falling and they had increased their attack as well. When Rena left, she decided to train Absol as well seeing how Mike was training Lucario.

(Ohhhhhhhhhh, I'm deafeatable!)

Lucario went back to working on her power. Using Bone Rush, Metal Claw, and countless other of her physical attacks to increase her attack power even more.

(From the stars, and the ancient past)

Mike was now having her work on her non physical attacks: Aura Sphere, Psychic, Dragon Pulse, etc to work on their power and speed at which they are formed and fired.

(They come to play but they'll never last!)

Lucario could now fire powerful aura spheres, lift rocks with ease, and fired a Dragon Pulse with her paws as she disliked the notion of using a attack with her mouth. She went back to her physical attacks.

(Instrumental)

Lucario could now use two bone rushes at the same time, break rocks by just punching them, no moves needed, and use her other psychical attacks to perfection. They went back to her speed and agility.

(Ohhhhh, I'm unbeatable! Pokemon! Advance battle!)

Lucario could now move back and forth between the two sides of the yard almost instantly plus doing it countless times. She could also change directions and be very nimble in the process. While she was doing this, Mike called Rena again with a idea.

(Ohhhh, I'm undeafeatable!)

With both their parents permission, Mike and Rena removed the fence between the two houses so they could train together. Lucario and Absol were back to working on their ability to take damage.

(You think you'll win but soon you'll see)

Lucario was obviously ahead as she was training longer than Absol was but they could take even more damage, Absol gained a bit more resistance from the fact that Lucario could hit harder. They now worked on dodging each others attacks to help with dodging even better than with pebbles.

(You may beat some but you can't beat me!)

Lucario and Absol both had better dodging abilities and all 4 decided to work on the trainers skill in combat. They were having a mock battle to help with that.

(I'm undeafeatable!)

It seemed that the skill they used during their games transferred over to the real thing as Mike was beating Rena fairly easily but not that easily.

(There's a feeling deep in side me)

After Absol was about to get knocked out, they let the Pokemon have a break, which Lucario sat in Mike's lap while Absol laid down for a nap. Mike and Rena had a conversation about random things while Lucario looked around with that child curiosity in her eyes again.

(And it's always there to guide me)

They went back to training, Lucario meditating to enhance her aura and mental abilities, Absol working on speed.

(It's in my heart and in my soul)

Lucario was still meditating while Absol was working on power on some rocks.

(leading me to the ultimate goal!)

Lucario was training her aura by using only her aura to dodge attacks from Absol, much to his annoyance and Lucario's enjoyment.

(You can try your best, this might be fun)

Lucario was working on her accuracy with her ranged attacks while Absol was working on his dodging skills. This time it was Absol who was smirking while Lucario was getting annoyed

(you go down to defeat before you begun!)

Lucario could know hit Absol very often, much to his pain and Lucario's entertainment.

(ohhhh, I'm unbeatable! Pokemon! Advanced Battle!)

Absol decided to work on his accuracy on Lucario while she worked on her aura again. Lucario was winning again.

(ohhhh, I'm undefeatable!)

Now Absol could hit Lucario 50/50 even with Lucario using her aura. That was good enough for him.

(Every move, each attack you choose)

They worked on their stamina together while Mike and Rena worked on their combat together.

(You think you can win but you'll always lose!)

Lucario and Absol could now use many attacks back to back with out getting that tired. Mike and Rena were still working on self-defense.

(ohhh, Advanced battle)

The two Pokemon were resting while Mike and Rena gave them some food.

(I'm Unbeatable!)

After the training session, The two friends waved bye, going into their own houses.

* * *

Mike's houses kitchen

POV: Mike

Mike and Lucario were sitting at the table, Lucario's child curiosity the making her look at things she didn't notice last night, while Mike's mom was cooking dinner. His mom still smiled at how Lucario still would rather sit in Mike's lap over a chair. She wondered how long she would do that. Shaking her head, she gave Mike and Lucario their food. Mike immediately started to dig in while Lucario looked at her food, her child curiosity now focused on the food in front of her. Mike's mom smiled at the child like innocence the young Lucario had.

"Lucario, dear, its steak. It's meat. You said that you like meat so I made us some tonight. The green stuff is green beans, a food that keeps you healthy and strong, and the orange stuff is carrots. They help you see better." Mike's mom said. After the description at what the strange looking food was, she began to dig in. She eat the steak first as that was meat. She likes meat. Soon everyone started eating and having small talk. After Mike and Lucario were finished with their food, Mike whispered something to Lucario. She looked sad at first before hopping off his lap, deciding to join him by grabbing his hand. Mike smiled at her and carried both of their plates to the sink, washing them, and putting them in the dish washer. He waved at his mom before taking Lucario up to his room.

After they arrived in Mike's room, he had pulled Lucario with him to the bathroom. He explained to her the need to clean up or else she would smell bad and have no teeth left. Going by her face, he could tell she didn't want that. He brushed his teeth while showing Lucario how to do so. While she brushed, well tried to brush, her teeth, Mike took a shower. After he was done and got on some pajamas, which Lucario almost followed him into his room while changing but he caught her doing so and told her to wait for a bit, he washed Lucario down, cleaning her fur off and brushing it till it was shiny. He realized how it was just like taking care of a dog just more awesome. He mentally smiled at this before taking Lucario to his bed. She looked at him.

"_Think you can sleep in the bed again?" _She asked, hope in her ruby red eyes. Mike smiled, he couldn't say no to that face.

"Ok Lucario. I'll join you if you really want me to." Mike said, sighing. Lucario's eyes filled with joy and hugged him again, watching out for the chest spike again.

"_Thank you!"_ She said, smiling like a kid in a candy store. Mike smiled at her and returned the hug.

"You're welcome...Ilene." Mike said. Lucario looked up at him, tears in her eyes as Mike finally thought of a name for her.

"_T-Thank you!"_ Ilene said, tears falling down her face. Mike smiled at her and wiped her tears off her face before they tried to her fur. He walked her to the bed and put her in, climbing in after her. They fell soon fell asleep, Ilene smiling in her sleep about her new name.

**There you go! In case you want to know why I named her after Queen Ilene, I did it cause Queen Ilene is the queen of Rota, which is the kingdom of AURA, so it felt fitting. Plus I wanted one unique and I have yet to find a Lucario named after her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Pokemon: Aura of Life! Arctic Fox out!**


End file.
